1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for recovering plastic bonded explosive material, for example, from obsolete or rejected warheads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military warheads are continually being replaced by newer and hopefully, better models. When this happens, the replaced warheads are said to be obsolete. Also, warheads sometimes become unsuitable for use because the plastic bonded explosive charges within them develop cracks or other flaws. In the past, it has been common practice to simply detonate or deep water dump obsolete or otherwise rejected warheads. However, with the advent of the recent national and international efforts to cut down on pollution of all types, it has become desirable to recycle the materials from which the plastic bonded explosives are fabricated.
The removal of plastic bonded explosives from obsolete or otherwise rejected warheads for recycling has presented problems. Cast or pressed explosive structures are not readily susceptible to chemical solvent breakdown or the like. That is, if one contacts a solid plastic bonded explosive structure which is still in a warhead with a chemical solvent to dissolve the plastic, the time required to dissolve the plastic is prohibitive-running into weeks or even months. Further, in some cases, cast or pressed plastic bonded explosive structures are not readily susceptible to machining or other techniques commonly used to remove one solid body from another.